happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Intestine 1,2,3
'Intestine 1,2,3 '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Poachy Featuring * Bongo Appearances * Scales * Hiss * Hand, Foot, and Tail * Adrian * The Cursed Idol Plot A tent is set up in the middle of the jungle. As it is owned by Poachy, it is filled with animal parts. Scales escapes but has had all his scales scraped off. Poachy counts the parts he has collected and how much money he will make from them, when a noise outside interrupts him. Poachy looks out his tent to see Bongo swinging from a tree. He attempts to shoot the baboon, but misses and drives him mad. Oblivious to the danger he has brought onto himself, Poachy climbs the tree for a better aim. Bongo pounces on him and the two are sent tumbling down the canopy. Poachy is soon injured to the point where his intestines are caught on a branch. It breaks and his intestines are spread across the jungle. A strand of intestine lands by a river and a crocodile shakes it around in its jaws. Meanwhile, Hiss is seen trekking through the bushes, when he mistakes Poachy's intestine for a snake and ties it in a knot. Another strand is picked up by Hand and Tail, who skip it like a jump rope as Foot hops over it. Two wild dog pups play tug-of-war with another piece of intestine. As this all happens, Poachy begins to shed tears of extreme pain. Bongo comes down to see Poachy in his predicament, as Poachy begs for help. Bongo grabs a piece of his intestines, climbs back up a tree, ties it to a branch and uses it to swing. Poachy, now in even more pain, is pulled upwards. Nearby, Adrian flees from an ancient temple with a giant boulder pursuing him. He trips over another strand of Poachy's intestines and gets flattened. The bounder pulls on the intestine, along with the other forces, until Poachy gets ripped apart. Cold and naked, Scales comes across Poachy's skin and wears it over his body, satisfied with how well it fits. Deaths # Adrian is flattened by a boulder. # Poachy is ripped apart. Injuries # Scales gets his scales scraped off. # Poachy is disembowelled and his intestines are stretched. Trivia * This is Poachy's longest and most agonizing death. It is also one of the most, if not ''the most torturous death in the entirety of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. * The title is a pun on "Testing 1,2,3". * Adrian is seen carrying the Cursed Idol. * Foot has no feet, which is ironic considering that he tries to play jump rope. * Originally, this was planned to be a Spot and Waddles episode, with Spot in Poachy's place. The writer wanted to have Poachy and Bongo in an episode together and thought this was a perfect set-up. * This is one of the few times a character cries during their death due to pain. * Adrian running from the Boulder may be a reference to Indiana Jones Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes